Delsin Draneel: The Vigilante
by Ethan Kurosaki
Summary: Hey guys here's a crossover of watch dogs and my character, inspired from fairy tail: Delsin Dragneel. enjoy! (I will be doing chapters of , bdon't know how so it'll be separate :p)


Delsin Dragneel: Return of the Vigilante

I looked around and saw a bunch of people walk and minding their own business. I walked around looked for a shop, and happened to see a girl with greenish, bluish hair. She wasn't much younger and looked like she was one year younger than me (I'm 16). I headed toward her and asked, "Excuse me, do you know where the local shops are?" she looked at me then smiled slightly, "Yeah, I do. Follow me." She led me down the sidewalk toward a place with much more lights, noise, movement, and excitement. She stopped at the front of a store and turned to me, "This is the weapons shop, this is where everybody starts." I walked and looked at all of the weapons. Today, this world is much more dangerous than a deadly disease spreading. It's like….. "Nuke" dangerous. I grabbed dual pistols (.101 eagle deserts: latest models and world's most powerful pistols), spec ops sniper with silencer, spec ops pistol with silencer, Ak-47 .101 (World's most powerful assault rifle), and a handheld metal baton. I heaved my items to the ground and paid for them. The girl was shocked, "You have enough money for that?" she asked, as she saw me pay for the expensive items. I looked at her and said, "Yeah, I do." I jammed the pistols into two holsters at my waist, spec ops pistol at the back of the holster, I also bought a strap with a metal buckle, and I had my assault rifle and sniper on my back. Next I visited a clothes store, to change my style. A few minutes later, I came out with a red and black hat, a black trench cloak with a digitalized skull on the back, and a mask to cover my bottom half of my face. Along with gloves with the fingers poking out and sighed with satisfaction; it's good to be back. I looked around to thank that girl, but she was gone. I continued to my destination which was a tall tower on the center of the city, but it was far away. I looked around and saw a nitro bike. I leapt on and zoomed away, leaving behind a cloud of dust. I gripped the bars and pulled it, causing the speed to increase. I then heard gunshots behind me, which sounded surprisingly close, which followed with a bunch of yells, a cry for help, and mocking laughter. I drove off the highway and a large gap and landed in a building which was still in the middle of construction. I cautiously climbed up the stairs and took cover at the corner at the top, looked out and saw a young girl tied in the corner. I guessed she was a little younger than me, with a young face, and long blue hair. "Damn it." I thought, I don't like it when they have hostages. I took out my iphone101 (friend made it, prototype) and hacked the camera above me. It revealed 6 individuals, all armed, with one that can call reinforcements, and one armed with explosives. Then I planned my strategy and went for it. I went behind the reinforcement guy and knocked him out with a swift swing of my baton to the head. His groan attracted his partner, causing him to come over and investigate. I quickly hid behind a pile of boxes and waited for him to come closer. But he did the opposite: instead of searching for the intruder, he went toward the rail and was about to alarm the rest of his companions. I quickly pulled out my spec ops pistol from behind and shot him in the back, putting him to sleep. Then I started shooting everyone down with my spec ops pistols, starting a gun war. When I thought everyone was down, I headed toward the hostage when one hostile came out of nowhere and pointed a gun at her. "Step away from the hostage." He said, "Put your gun down and walk away from all this." I looked at the hostage and back the captor, then I gave in. "Now put your hands up." I put my hands up, and then smiled. He was puzzled then saw my phone and laughed, "By the time the cops come, you'll be gone already." But he was still puzzled as I continued to smile. Then I hacked the pipe behind him causing it to explode, knocking the man into unconsciousness. I quickly untied the hostage and carried her out of the door, and to my bike. I climbed on and revved the engine, "Hold on." I said and we zoomed away. We stopped in front of a café for her to rest and eat. We sat at a table near the window in silence for a few minutes, and then she spoke for the first time. "Thank you for saving me." I lowered my head so the brim of my hat covered my eyes, "No problem, can't leave anyone behind to those jerks." She fidgeted uncomfortably then spoke, "Why?" I looked up with a little surprise, "What?" "Why did you save me?" I sat in silence, "It has happened before, but that's because there were cops around and no one came to save me, even the tough looking ones." I absorbed this information, then spoke, "Because I have seen and experienced death too many times. My family is being broken apart because I wouldn't do anything and be afraid." I stood up and said, "Well, it was nice knowing you and I need to get going." I turned my back on her and reached for the door when she called me again, "Wait!" I stopped and turned at her, "What's your name?" I pulled my hat's brim lower and said, "Delsin Dragneel" I left with people talking and gasping. The girl looked around and asked a man, "Why's everyone so surprised?" he looked at her and said, "You didn't know? Delsin Dragneel is a legend and he's known for caring about people who are lower than his status. He is a legend on weapons and a brilliant hacker, but few know who he really is." The girl was teeming with excitement, "Who is he?" the old man looked at her and said, "The Vigilante."

I walked out of the elevator and stopped at the front desk, "Is Mr. Drake here?" I asked the secretary. She looked at her screen and said, "Yes, come with me." She led me into a small room, with a man in a suit, seated next to a big window. The secretary bowed and left me and Mr. Drake alone. I sat in front of Mr. Drake and said, "What do you want?" he placed a file in front of me and it revealed photos and official documents. I flipped through them as Mr. Drake spoke, "They are the most dangerous and need to be eliminated and we think they're somehow connected to the killings these past months." I looked up at them, "What are they?" "They are notorious crime bosses." I leaned back, finally understanding, "So you need me to flush them out?" he said, "You are the only one that is skilled enough to stop them, plus one of them is someone you know." I thought about it, and then got up to leave. "I'll do it, but when I face him." I turned and said, "I deal with Damien Brenks my way."


End file.
